


Pleasant

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Dragon Quest XI Act I, F/F, Fluff, Jade just really loves her girlfriend okay, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Serena is the sweetest human being bless her, Snacks & Snack Food, This is for a mutual on Discord, bless them both actually, brief mention of Sylv for like a line, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: No matter what Serena does, Jade loves her to the moon and back.
Relationships: Marutina | Jade & Sena | Serena
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10
Collections: Valenslimes Day 2021





	Pleasant

The battle was over but there were wounds that needed to be addressed, though thankfully there was nothing serious.

"Jade are you alright?" Serena hurries over once she cleared her twin sister. Jade gave a thumbs up but Serena insisted to see what injuries were there. A few cuts and bruises were all Jade had so it would take no time to heal them.

"You know you don't have to be strong for my sake. It's okay to say something hurts." Serena insisted.

"I do not wish to alarm you, is all." Jade simply responded.

“You’re very sweet,” Serena told her as she went to examine a cut on her arm. 

“I do try.”

Jade really didn’t want Serena to worry her poor heart over her minorly-injured condition so she tried bringing up Puerto Valor, their next destination on the map; that way Serena could think of more pleasant things while healing. 

“We can explore the city when we get there and see what kind of sweets they have.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful if we could! I had always to see what kind of treats were common there.”

“I remember it being more of a coastal city so I do know that a lot of their desserts and other sweets are mostly fruit-based and some even have strong spices like cinnamon in them, too.”

“Oh, that’s interesting! I read in a book somewhere that they also have really good hot chocolate during the winter.” Serena chimed as she moved onto another cut on her thigh. 

“That is true, Rab and I were able to have some at one point some time ago. It is very good, and it was also strong with the cinnamon and mint they had in it as well.”

“Well, we will have to wait and see what they have to offer. I am rather curious as to what kind of treats they would have for springtime?”

That was a good question and Jade was just as curious as Serena was. Soon all of the wounds were cleared and they were back on their feet again. The party continued on their way through Costa Valor, delightfully greeted with the sea breezes coming from the nearby ocean.

"The ocean looks lovely today." Serena chimed up as she watched the waves rolling into the shore, the white seafoam gliding on top as though it were on ice. 

There was a certain grace to the ocean waves and how the tide came in, with the crash of waves on the shore and the sea's natural gradient shifting from almost a translucent emerald green to a deep blue the farther out in the distance it became.

A gentle sea breeze came up through the party and Jade was just lucky enough to catch the breeze gently swirling Serena's dress about. 

In that brief moment, Serena looked like a living angel and Jade felt blessed. 

"Jade, are you alright?" Serena asked, a little curious.

Jade assured her that she was but couldn't quite work up the courage to tell her the truth.

"I-It's nothing, just letting my mind drift…"

"Oh? Well, if it's all that was, I suppose it's alright. We need to catch up with the rest of the party. Come on." Serena told her before slipping her hand into Jade's to lead her along. 

Jade's heart about stopped at that moment. She genuinely forgot how soft Serena's hands were, so it took her completely by surprise.

She wasn't complaining, that's for sure.

They walked hand in hand along with the rest of the party on the trail, the destination getting closer with every step. 

"It looks so beautiful even from here!" Serena exclaimed. 

"It certainly does. From what I remember, it has a mixed style of antiquity and coastal. You will see what I mean once we stop in."

"Oh, I can't wait!"

Serena was so cute whenever she got excited over the littlest things. It was rather heartwarming to see if Jade was being honest.

The party reached the stone bridge that connected the open land to the city and no sooner had they reached the entrance looking in was the party greeted with delicious smells of nearby food vendors as well as the comforting sea breezes that seemed at home here with the abundance of them that there are. 

“Okay darlings, I’ll see you here when you’re finished here in town! I need to go and, uh… see a man about a, um… Ciao for now!” Sylvando rather awkwardly told the rest of the group before breaking off and prancing away, garnering confusion from the others.

“Well, that was incredibly odd. Mr. Sylvando doesn’t quite act like that normally.”

“Yeah, that’s really weird. Well, let’s leave him be and see about walking around the city. Care to go for a little exploring?”

“Oh, that would be wonderful! I’m sure it would be a little while before we can get back on the ship and sail through the sea gates.”

So Jade and Serena went to go explore the city, going towards the nearby marketplace that showcased vendors of all kinds. Some had food, some had souvenirs and others had everything in between. One of the vendors that caught Serena’s eye was a vendor for locally-baked pastries.

Naturally, they had to stop by and see what the seller had to offer. 

“Ah! Welcome to my shop! Everything is freshly made so browse freely!” The merchant encouraged. He was an older, friendly gentleman with an easy smile and pleasant face.

There were buns, and rolls, and all kinds of delectable treats that it was hard to pick just one or two!

“Oh this is rather difficult, they all look so good!” Serena admitted. 

Serena could not have been any cuter if she tried. There was a soft spot in Jade’s heart specifically for Serena’s questioning look and if they weren’t in a busy marketplace, Jade would even try to build a little courage to give her a quick peck on the cheek. 

“If it helps, what are you in the mood for?” Jade tried to help, thinking the idea would assist in narrowing down choices. Serena thought for a moment before coming up with a prompt answer.

“Well, I would like to try a lemon flavor, so maybe one of the cream-covered buns would be a good option?”

“Sounds good to me, I’ll get one, too.” Jade joined.

Jade took care of the monetary transaction so that Serena wouldn’t have to, and they were back in the middle of the marketplace again, now with lemon-flavored cream buns. Serena took the first bite of hers and immediately fell in love.

“Oh Jade, you have to try this, it’s so good!”

So Jade did.

_Oh, this is really good._

Jade grew up having a big sweet-tooth so she fully understood Serena’s joy at the sweet, tangy flavor of the cream bun. It was a very good choice of a treat for a nice day like this. 

“We must get these again at some point if possible. I’ll have to get Veronica to try this!” Serena cutely rambled. 

If she could, after this mess was all over, take Serena back here once more either as a date or as a vacation even to have this again, she would absolutely do it. She believed that Serena deserved the very best for that sweet soul that she is, even sweeter than the cream buns in their grasp. 

They continued to walk through the marketplace, now hand in hand once again.


End file.
